


Mockingbird.

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge: kakairu_fest Mini-Bingo, Character Death, Community: kakairu_fest, HunterNin!Iruka, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Seriously FUCK Danzo, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, fuck danzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: "Mockingbirds don't do one thing except make music for us to enjoy. They don't eat up people's gardens, don't nest in corn cribs, they don't do one thing but sing their hearts out for us. That's why it's a sin to kill a mockingbird."~ Atticus Finch.(Written for the KakaIru_fest Mini Bingo)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	Mockingbird.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I _literally_ hate myself for writing this. Written for the KakaIru_Fest Mini Bingo.
> 
> Prompt was 'HunterNin!Iruka'
> 
> *Rocks in corner and cries a bit*
> 
> Thanks so much the fabulous [ Rikacain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain) for reading this over and making me slightly less of a terrible human being.

Mockingbird.

It was the darkest point of the night, even the moon herself was shielded behind a blanket of dark clouds not letting a single lux of moonlight break through. In the shadows a figure cloaked in dark grey, moved silently through the trees, bare feet silently pushing off spindly branches. It's wasn't fast or particularly graceful but there was determination in every step, determination to escape, to run, to be free.

The figure stumbled, letting out a sharp gasp; the _drip_ , _drip_ of blood the only sound in the empty clearing. They clutched their side pulling away stained fingers and a sigh escapes chapped, dehydrated lips.

Behind them another figure approaches.

A kunai flies through the air nailing the cloaked figure in the juncture between head and spine. There is a brief second where it just hangs before there is a quiet 'poof' and the body inside is replaced with some nearby debris. The second figure jumps down from their hiding place, the white porcelain mask giving away what but not who.

Hunter.

ANBU.

_Root_.

In the trees Hatake Kakashi growls.

Grey eyes zero in on the mask and the former copy-nin feels his heart stop in his chest. Of course Danzo, that _fucking_ _piece of shit bastard_ would send the one person Kakashi didn't have a hope in hell of taking down.

The Rokudaime's pet Mockingbird.

_Iruka._

* * *

  
  


The climate in Konoha had been growing steadily darker since Danzo had become Rokudaime, his regime seeping into every facet of Konoha society. Persecution was rampant, nin whose families were not originally Konoha born were being driven out in the hundreds, maybe even thousands, the oppressive eye of Root ever present and ever watching. 

Iruka, ever the selfless, compassionate one had been helping families escape the persecution; arranging safe passage out of the village through his old prankster routes. Kakashi had used his many contacts across the five nations to find new homes for them and between the two of them they'd formed a formidable alliance.

Eventually their alliance had lead to something more.

He remembered their first kiss, it had been clumsy and tentative and so, _so_ innocent. It was everything Kakashi had ever wanted in a first kiss. It had been too long in the making, both of them ignoring their feelings. Feelings that had been there longer than Kakashi could remember, rooted deep for far, _far_ too long. It had taken grief, one of their families being ambushed and killed by Root for them to open up finally. He remembered Iruka, dark eyes clouded with tears telling him how he felt, for how long he'd felt it. Remembered his heart skipping a beat as he realised how idiotic they'd both been.

They'd wasted so much time.

They had been determined to not waste anymore.

They'd been discreet, the _'peculiarity'_ and _'unnaturalness'_ of their relationship was still outlawed under Danzo's iron regime but they hadn't cared, those few stolen moments in each others apartments were beyond precious to both of them.

They thought they'd been so careful.

They came for them in the night like the fucking cowards they were.

They had been laying together in a tangle of limbs and body heat, enjoying the silence and solace of each others company when the first ward tripped. Instantly alert, both men grabbed the nearest weapon and readied themselves for an attack.

If it had just been a single squad they might have stood a chance.

They'd sent three.

The fight was over before it had begun, the sheer difference in numbers a factor neither man could overcome. They fought the best that they could but there was little they could do with such overwhelming odds against them. At the end both Iruka and Kakashi were being restrained by a full squad each. Kakashi pinned to the floor while Iruka was forced into a kneeling position a kunai held at his throat.

It was then Danzo had entered the apartment.

He walked past Kakashi and positioned himself between the two lovers, a look of complete scorn on his face. The Rokudaime didn't even acknowledge Iruka, thinking a Chūnin far beneath his gaze and focused his full, terrifying attention on the immobile Jounin.

"I am disappointed Hatake. I thought you would have been above such proclivities."

Kakashi was about to tell the maniac to go fuck himself but he was beaten to the punch by his brunette lover.

"With all due respect _Hokage-sama.._ " The title was spat with sarcasm and defiance "...You can go fuck yourself up the ass with an adamantine staff."

It was there for the briefest of seconds and Kakashi wasn't sure if it was the crudeness of the statement or the allusions to the Sandaime but pure, unadulterated fury crossed the man's face. He turned back to Iruka who stared him down unwavering despite his compromised position and with a movement faster than Kakashi had thought possible of the man had smacked the brunette across the face with his walking cane. Iruka recoiled from the blow but didn't make a sound, his eyes dark and glittering with loathing and defiance. Danzo struck him again but this time the Chūnin just began to laugh, genuinely laugh and the Jounin wasn't entirely certain if the other man hadn't just snapped.

Iruka just kept laughing, the sound visibly grating on the Rokudaime's nerves and after a few minutes he lowers his face to the brunette's and snaps.

"What is so funny?"

Iruka stops laughing and just smiles serenely, at peace with his lot in life.

"You."

And he spits blood into his Hokage's face and it's the most beautiful thing Kakashi has ever seen.

Danzo roars in outrage and orders the ANBU holding Iruka to teach this 'insignificant worm' his place. He takes a sound beating from the four men before he is stripped of his remaining clothing and chained with chakra sealing cuffs. Kakashi is treated to similar treatment and he is dragged to his feet as they are led out the door.

He knows what they are doing, they are being made an example of to enforce Danzo's hold over the populace; to ensure no one else will dare question his word.

Kakashi refuses to be a fucking pawn. He walks with his head held high, he's not ashamed of his relationship, a sentiment Iruka appears to share as he strides down the street like a king despite having been beaten to within an inch of a life.

There are a few people milling about the streets despite the time of night, some look at them with undisguised disgust, some with pity. Most look on with despair and hopelessness.

* * *

  
  


Kakashi watches the man in the clearing ignoring the deep-seated longing erupting in his chest. He knows he doesn't stand a chance against the other man, months, possibly _years_ of torture and neglect had weakened him immeasurably. Even if he had been at full strength he didn't think he would have it in him to take down the other man, he'd become too entwined.

His only chance was to try and slip away quietly but that was getting harder and harder with each passing second, the blood loss was starting to become a real issue. 

Kakashi's attention is diverted for a second and it's all it takes for Mockingbird to attack. 

"Water Style: Water Shockwave!"

The water cyclone whips around the hunter before billowing outwards like a bomb blast. It rips through the trees, shredding the leaves like Konoha's ideals and the copy-nin can't get himself out of the way in time. He's too injured and too bone tired. He's blasted from his hiding place and lands heavily on ground, pained grunt escaping his lips. Water drips down his face obscuring Kakashi's vision but he can see the blur of white moving toward him and hear the 'shing' of a sword being drawn.

Old instincts kick in and he rolls to the side as the blade swings down.

"You're just making this harder on yourself Friend-Killer."

That voice, so familiar and yet _so not_ . It lacks the warmth and life of the feisty Chūnin it belongs to and it makes Kakashi's _soul_ ache to hear it so hollowed out.

The white mask of Mockingbird swims into view and Kakashi feels the rage he'd carefully kept hidden begin to erupt, the adrenaline breathing momentary new life into his ruined body. He grabs the kunai embedded in the cloaked log that had been washed beside him and prepares to defend himself. He was likely going to die here, the Jounin knew that but he was going to die like a fucking man and not cowering on his knees. 

He owed it to Iruka. 

The _real_ Iruka.

Their blades clashed, sparks flying in every direction and all Kakashi can see is _That. Fucking. Mask._ Taunting him, reminding him of what he had once had and what had been lost. It's design was simple, white as snow with a beak shape. The only splash of colour was a horizontal slash of red, a vivid mockery of the scar the man underneath bore.

He wanted to _break_ it.

There was another short flurry of exchanges the sound of metal on metal almost deafening in the dead of night.

The two men fought for dominance, trying to force the other back to gain that inch that would give them the edge. Kakashi growled and broke the stalemate, he shifted his body back slightly causing his opponent to over balance and sensing his opportunity he gathered what little chakra he had left in his fist and smashed Mockingbird straight in the face.

He went flying a few short feet but Kakashi was satisfied to see the abomination of a mask shatter into pieces. It was the smallest of victories but it was _his_. 

The Hunter rose to his meet almost mechanically, the face the Jounin knew so well blank, a shadow of it former self. The brown eyes usually so warm and full of life and mischief were empty, hollow, there was no recognition there.

No _love_.

A growl erupted from his throat, pure and guttural.

Fuck Danzo and everything he stood for.

* * *

  
  
  


They’d made him watch.

The sick fucks had made him watch as the brutally tortured Iruka, doing all manner of twisted, horrifying things that shouldn't be capable of a fellow human. They hadn't touched him, knowing that the best way to secure his compliance was to make those he cared for suffer. Even when he had complied with their requests they had done it just because they _could_. The Hokage had apparently taken great offence to the brunette’s stubbornness and was taking great steps to make the offence known.

Iruka never let them know how much he was hurting, never let himself break in front of them. He held himself stoically for fuck knows how long, the days just seemed to bleed into one another, just one moment of pain after another.

The Chūnin remained defiant and so fucking _noble_ throughout it all.

Kakashi knew his parents would have been proud.

Today was different though, today he'd been brought into the room with Iruka, he was literally sitting meters away from the other man. He had been dragged in flanked by a veritable platoon of Root's soldiers and manhandled into the chair before being strapped down. The two sat facing each other silently, talking to each other with their eyes alone. Both men knew how ghastly they looked, covered in bruises and cuts not a single inch of skin left unmarred.

The room was silent until the door opened and in walked the Hokage, his face twisted in a sadistic smile.

There was something about that smile that made Kakashi tense.

Danzo pulled something out from the folds of his robe and flashed it in front of Kakashi's face. It was a scroll of paper with an intricate seal painstakingly drawn on, it took the Jounin a second to decipher it but the realisation of what the Hokage held in his hand made the copy-nin's blood run cold.

"Hold him." Danzo said quietly.

There was a flurry of movement as the ANBU surrounded the brunette and forcibly held him in place despite already being strapped down. Iruka bucked and struggled but he was too weak from his incarceration to put up much of a fight. Kakashi felt his hackles rise and snarled, attempting to break free from his restraints.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The Jounin knew what that seal would do, knew what it would mean for his lover, knew that Iruka would rather die than be subjected to _that._ One of the Root fuckers grabbed the dark mass of hair and violently pulled his head back, securing it. Danzo approached, the air ominous and places the sealing scroll across the brunette's forehead.

"Those who do not embrace the freedom I provide them do not deserve to have it."

There was a flash as the seal activated, the beautiful flowing script stretching out from the scroll and down the mottled skin. It wound its way around every limb, every digit, every _ounce_ of Iruka's being before burning bright like a brand.

It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so horrifically forbidden.

The script burned brighter and Iruka screamed as it seared its way into his soul. After a few more agonizing moments it eventually faded from view and the Chūnin went limp in the chair, head bowed, dark matted hair obscuring his features.

Kakashi felt tears prick his eyes at the unfairness of everything.

They didn't deserve this. They'd done nothing, absolutely nothing, at least in the eyes of any sane, rational human being.

The Jounin tested his restraints again, they felt weaker than before. Mustering every last ounce of his strength he yanked his arms upwards breaking the straps. He didn't have much opportunity but he took it and lunged for the devil dressed as a man in an attempt to claw the fucker's eyes out. Kakashi barely made it two steps before he was stopped.

Danzo merely chuckled.

He turned back to the prone Iruka and unfastened the straps binding the man.

"Who do you obey?"

The voice that replied through bloodied lips was robotic but unmistakably the Chūnin.

"You, Danzo-sama."

Kakashi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Good my little Mockingbird."

* * *

  
  


Kakashi stared down the man across the clearing, still growling deep in his throat. His grip tightened on the kunai in his hand and he dashed forward again, his heart breaking but determined. Iruka, _Mockingbird_ he reminded himself readied his stance and met his charge with his own.

It was like a beautiful, terrible dance. The katas, so ingrained into Kakashi's mind were easy to predict and counter and it made the chasm in his heart widen. If this had been against Iruka, the _real_ Iruka this match would have been decided long ago. Kakashi in his current state wouldn't have stood a chance against the feisty, crafty Chūnin. All the creativity, all that _life_ had been siphoned away by Danzo's seal and instead a drone bearing his lovers face remained.

It was almost too much to take.

Mockingbird feinted to right catching Kakashi off-guard for the briefest of seconds, he knew he wouldn't be able to parry the blow but maybe, just maybe. He adjusts his position ever so slightly and prepared himself.

The katana skewered him through the stomach.

Kakashi grunted in pain and grabbed hold of the wrist holding the katana pulling the other man closer to him and stabs his kunai straight into Iruka's chest. The dead brown eyes got momentarily wide and trickle of blood escapes his mouth. The Jounin holds tight to the wrist, unwilling to let go but desperate to be free, for them both to be free.

They fall to the ground, weapons still clutched tightly and Kakashi allows himself a small moment of victory as he sees the accursed seal glow brightly and recede back toward the Chūnin's forehead before fading away into dust. Iruka blinks slowly and Kakashi sees the exact moment when life returns to those dark eyes he loves so much.

"K-kash… I'm… S-sorr…"

The Jounin releases Iruka's wrist and brings a trembling, blood stained hand up and caresses the brunette's scar, halting the flow of words. It was a gesture they both knew well, a wordless acceptance that held far more meaning and truth. Iruka took a shuddering breath followed by a wet cough that sees yet more blood to pour from his mouth.

They both had maybe minutes left but they were their own.

"M' tired.." Iruka mumbled, eyes slipping shut.

Kakashi couldn't find it in him to disagree his own eyes slipping shut and dreams of freedom dancing behind the lids.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. *Flees*


End file.
